


Familiar

by CATastrophe_Claws



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS, I haven't played that yet tho, I kept procrastinating on this, Revali and Warriors are Blue Scarf Bros!, Revali won't admit it tho, So the landscape and buildings are based off of the BoTW map, Takes place in Age of Calamity, but also school got in the way, so it isnt all my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATastrophe_Claws/pseuds/CATastrophe_Claws
Summary: Wild looked around and did a double take. He looked behind him and- yeah that was Hebra Mountain alright. There was still snow on it and a very large hole in it, but it also looked, well, not as old as usual. Everything looked and felt familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Why was that?A.K.A Everyone is kinda confused, Warriors and Revali become Blue Scarf Bros, and Wild almost dies again... kinda.
Relationships: Warriors & Revali
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was supposed to be finished two weeks ago... some of the delay was because of writers block. The other 2/3 of it was because my school decided to give me a lot of homework and projects so that i couldn't do anything else. Oh well.
> 
> ANYWAY, go check out Padge_LovesArt on Instagram, YouTube, and Ao3! She helped me so much with ideas and just the whole writing overall! Without her, I would have never finished this. Seriously, she was the only reason I didn't just abandon this writing like I do with all the rest of my works. I learned that if you tell a person you're gonna write something, you actually wanna finish it so you don't feel bad lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

All was peaceful. Everyone was enjoying the calm ocean breeze in Wind’s Hyrule. They were laughing, joking, and having a good time while on Tetra’s Ship. Sky was teaching Wind and Four how to create little souvenirs out of wood, Twilight was making sure Wild and Hyrule didn’t fall off of the ship because they decided that it would be a good idea to use the rails as balance beams, and Time, Warriors, and Legend were all discussing the crazy things they’ve seen.

Everything was going well until Wild toppled over the ship’s rails. Though, as Wild was about to fall into the water and Twilight was about to freak out, multiple portals decided to appear right underneath them. It was good for Wild because he didn’t have to get soaked by the rushing water, but the others were caught off guard. Going through portals was already disorienting enough, but when caught by surprise, that feeling increased tenfold.

They all fell onto the hard ground of a different Hyrule. Wild groaned as he sat up. He had hit the ground hard. Around him, Twilight was helping a sick-looking Four up to his feet. Warriors, Legend, and Wind were cursing under their breath from the surprise Hyrule-jump, though, it was usually a surprise anyway. Hyrule was looking around in wonder, as per usual. Thankfully, none of them hit the many, giant rocks around them. Wild looked around and did a double take. He looked behind him and- yeah that was Hebra Mountain alright. There was still snow on it and a very large hole in it, but it also looked, well, not as old as usual. Everything looked and felt familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Why was that?

“Alright boys, does anyone know where we are this time?” Time asked as he got up off the grassy and rocky ground. There were many “no’s” and “no idea’s” that answered his question. Wild remained silent, too busy observing this strange version of his Hyrule.

“Uh, isn’t that the Hebra Mountain from Wild’s Hyrule? Just less scarred?” Hyrule pointed out, noticing what Wild saw earlier. The others looked to where Hyrule was pointing. Wind tilted his head in confusion.

“How do you know that?” The younger hero questioned. Hyrule shrugged and gave the simple answer of ‘exploring’. Everyone turned their gaze to their resident cook, waiting for his answer. Wild put a hand on the back of his head.

“Uh, well this place looks familiar, but… different as well? Does that even make sense?” Wild wondered. He took his slate off his belt and quickly turned it on. “Huh, my map’s working… strange.”

“Why is that strange? Doesn’t that just mean that this is your Hyrule?” Wind tilted his head. It doesn’t feel the same, Wild thought. Just when he was about to say this however, he was interrupted by the sound of fighting. They all immediately unsheathed their swords and followed the noise to its source. Since there weren’t many trees blocking their view, they quickly found where the commotion was. When they got there, they saw a dark blue Rito fighting many red Bokoblins with a cool-looking bow all on his own. They quickly rushed in to help battle the annoying monsters.

“He looks… oddly familiar...,” Wild mumbled to himself. He shook his head to clear his mind. Oh well, fight now think later. They quickly disposed of the Bokoblins, slashing at them with very sharp swords, courtesy of Four, and using magic items to speed the fighting up. Once all the pesky monsters were defeated, the Rito approached them.

“You know,” The Rito started, “I had that on my own. I didn’t need your help. I mean, I know I’m important and all, but that doesn’t mean that I need Hylians making sure I don’t injure myself.” Rude. Wait, where had he heard that voice before? …That’s not possible. Could it be? How did he forget?! Wild thought of this shocking revelation as the Rito went on to say something else, but Wild interrupted him before he could say any of it.

“Hold up, Revali?” Wild stared at the Rito in utter bewilderment. The Rito, now identified as Revali, quickly turned to Wild, only just noticing him standing there for the first time. Surprise was evident on his face.

“Did you just talk?!” Revali spluttered, “Wait, why are you even here! You’re supposed to be with the Princess right now! And are those _scars_?!” They both stared at each other in shock.

“Uh, what’s happening right now? Why are you both just standing there with your mouths agape?” Four blinked, confused. Revali shook himself out of his shock and grabbed Wild by his arm.

“We’ll be right back,” Was all the bird said. As he started to walk in the opposite direction, several Links stepped forward to voice their complaints.

“Uh no, hold on, we’re not just gonna let you take him.” Twilight glowered at Revali, putting a protective hand on Wild’s shoulder. Time stood next to him, frowning. Wild looked between Twilight and Revali, who were having a stare down, and spoke up.

“It’s fine, Twilight,” He said, looking at his mentor. He then turned to Revali. “I know him.” Twilight gave him a look and then raised an eyebrow at Time, asking for his opinion. Time thought for a moment.

“You know him?” He asked. Wild nodded. “Well then, if you know nothing will happen, then I don’t see why not.” Legend gave Time a judgmental look.

“And how do you know that’s a smart decision?” Legend narrowed his eyes.

“Because I trust Wild’s judgment,” Time answered. Legend blinked and then looked away, grumbling. Revali finally pulled him over to a more secluded spot behind some trees so that they would be out of earshot from the others while they talked.

Revali stood there silently and stared at Wild, thinking. Wild shuffled awkwardly and looked away from his cold gaze, waiting for all the questions he was going to get. Wild ended up thinking of his own questions in the time that he was waiting. Why isn’t he saying anything? How’s Revali even here? Shouldn’t he be dead? Not that Wild wanted him to be dead! He’s happy Revali’s alive and well! Wild’s frantic thoughts were cut off as Revali cleared his throat.

“I’m… honored you thought you could speak to me first out of all the other champions, even if you’ve apparently already spoke to your knights over there,” He said. Huh? Wild looked back at the Rito. Revali had a soft look on his face, but it was immediately replaced with a smug one instead. He continued.

“I mean, who wouldn’t want to speak to me? I _am_ the most talented Rito in all of Hyrule after all!” Aaand back to the egotistical Revali Wild knew. He knew there was something off on the first statement. With a flourish, Revali started walking back to the group. Wild quickly followed.

“I knew you would end up showing me the respect I deserve! Don’t expect to get any respect back though, _I_ should be the one to fight Ganon head-on. But I _guess_ I’ll be a little nicer to you when _I_ get all the glory,” Revali stated with pride as he reached the others. Oh, never had Wild wanted to punch his friend (if you could call him that) so badly, but he kept silent, piecing all the pieces together. He froze when they both reached the rest of the group. Everything looked familiar yet not, Revali was here, and apparently, Ganon was here too. Everything made sense now. They were in Wild’s past before he died. _Before he failed._ Wild groaned, slouching a bit. Revali gave him a funny look as the others looked at him with varying degrees of worry.

“What’s wrong, Wild?” Twilight asked, concerned.

“Wild? That’s an odd nickname. Oh well, not everyone can be blessed with a good name, I guess. He’s probably figured out that I’m far more superior in talent than he is,” Revali smirked. Wild just glared at him and then turned to Twilight and sighed.

“I know where we are,” Wild said warily. Revali raised an eyebrow.

“Not only are you talking but you’re also acting like you didn’t know where we are? Did you get hit on the head or something?” Revali mocked. Wild glared at him a second time.

“Shut up you overgrown bird,” Wild snapped. Revali gasped and narrowed his green eyes.

“ExCUSE me!? Are you even paying attention to who you’re talking to right now?!” Revali squawked. Wild stared at the Rito.

“Yeah, why else would I say, ‘overgrown bird’?” Wild said, deadpan. Revali’s eye twitched in irritation and he scoffed. Legend cleared his throat. Wild startled.

“Oh, right! Guys, this is Revali. Revali, these are my, um, well I’m their commander,” Wild stuttered out. Several of the links gave him funny looks but before they started protesting, Wild told Revali their names. Eventually, the group got the hint to keep quiet.

“Oh! I just realized something! You and Warriors both have big, blue scarves! You guys can be blue scarf bros!” Wind remarked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked when Warriors face lit up, though, Revali looked at Wind with disgust evident on his face.

“You’re right!” Warriors gasped. He quickly made his way to the grumpy Rito and stood next to him with his hands on his hips. Revali hummed.

“Your friend _does_ appear to be the only one in this group with a fashion sense,” Revali grimaced at some of the offending fashion disasters, mainly Four’s multicolored tunic and Legend’s lack of pants. Warriors grinned.

“See Legend? I told you I had a better fashion sense than you,” Warriors said proudly and put an arm around Revali. Revali startled and quickly pushed Warriors away from him.

“Get off! I said you had a better fashion than the other knights, not that you could be all ‘buddy-buddy’ with me. I’m _not_ acquaintances with peasants, thank you very much,” Revali said with disdain. Warriors gasped dramatically.

“Did you just call me a peasant?!” Warriors placed a hand over his heart. Before any arguments could happen, Sky, ever the peacekeeper, interrupted them.

“Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn’t we get going? We can’t just stand here all day,” He pointed out.

“Where are we supposed to be going?” Four asked.

“If we can, we should head over to Hyrule Castle. The princess would be of great help,” Time answered.

“We’re in Upland Lindor just on the edge of the Hebra Region right now, so if you’re going to Hyrule Castle it shouldn’t take too long unless you run into monsters,” Revali supplied helpfully. “In fact, I can accompany you on your way there. You may need a skilled archer in these monster-infested lands after all. I need to talk to the Princess anyway.” He glanced at Wild as he said that last bit. Time nodded.

“I appreciate it,” Time acknowledged. Revali dipped his head.

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Revali said. They started going on their way to Hyrule Castle. Despite what Revali said about how little time it would take to get there; the travel took longer than expected. They kept getting sidetracked by having to fight monsters constantly. Revali and Warriors had even started to keep score of how many monsters they’d slain to see who the best was. Since they were constantly fighting, their energy depleted faster. They had to stop multiple times so that they could catch their breaths and heal the injured. While all this is happening, Wild also tried not to give away to Revali that he was from the future, and, with Wild not being the best liar ever, slipped up a couple of times. Luckily for him though, Revali was too focused on himself to worry about Wild.

Night eventually came, and they found a good spot to set up camp. It was Wind’s turn to take the first watch, Twilight’s turn to take second, Hyrule’s turn to take the third watch.

When the others were asleep and Wind wasn’t looking, Wild sneaked away. Once he was far enough away to collect his thoughts, Wild sighed and thought about all that had happened so far. How did he even forget Revali in the first place?! His memory wasn’t the best, but what he did remember, he stored in his heart. _How did he forget?_

Wild would have thought about that topic for a bit longer, but just as he had thought of it, there was a sword pointed at his throat. Wild quickly looked up from the grass he had been staring blankly at to his captor’s emotionless facade. Wait _what?_ He was looking at… himself? Why does everything have to be so confusing today?! Looking at his past self, Wild noticed the obvious lack of scars. He looked so weird without them. Also, his hair was way shorter… and cleaner. How did this past Wild look so perfect Goddess dang it! Though with his emotionless face, it kinda looked like he was staring into Wild’s soul and that was a bit uncomfortable.

They stood there like that until Wild cleared his throat, and, with the knowledge that this younger version of him wouldn’t remember him, Wild decided he may as well try to talk to him. What was the worst that would happen? He already died once and if he died again, he had Mipha to help him.

“H-hey, Link! I would appreciate it if you didn’t put your sword against my neck like you’re gonna chop it off any second now!” Link didn’t move an inch. Wild sighed. What else was he expecting from this perfect past Link?

“Can I at least ask why you’re threatening me when I’m clearly not threatening you? No, wait, I’d probably react the same way if I saw someone who looked exactly like me. I mean, we are the same person so... Uh, didn’t Revali say you were supposed to be with Zelda? Where is she?” Wild tried to sound unthreatening again, but Link still didn’t move. Dang it. He was gonna have to get out of this somehow. Oh wait, that might just work! Wild turned his gaze onto the far distance, widened his eyes, and whispered to Link.

“Link, there’s a Lynel right over there and I think it spotted Zelda! Did she follow you or something?!,” He tried to make it sound like he was scared, but he didn’t think it was working. Fortunately, this Link was apparently very gullible and turned his head sharply to where Wild was looking. When Link looked back, Wild was already long gone.

He eventually found the group again after looking for quite some time. Twilight was waiting for him there as well, and he wasn’t happy.

After getting lectured by both Time and Twilight about leaving the group when there was a great evil trying to kill them all, Wild and the others started trekking to Hyrule Castle again. But, despite being so close to their desired location, it was at that exact moment Hylia decided to open yet another portal in front of them.

“Aw man! Just when things were getting fun too!” Warriors complained, groaning. Revali blinked.

“I hate to ask others stupid questions, but what is that if I may?” Revali looked at the portal in confusion. No one was quite sure what to say. Wild decided to speak up.

“That’s our cue to leave. Also don’t worry I’ll be back so don’t freak out. And don’t tell Zelda about all this, yeah? I have my reasons. Alright, time to go,” Wild nervously smiled and dragged the group towards the portal. Revali raises an eyebrow.

“Right...,” Revali hummed.

The chain quickly said their goodbyes and hurried through the portal, leaving Warriors and Wild last. Warriors turned around towards Revali.

“Had fun competing with you, Revali. I hope we meet again, ‘Blue Scarf Bro,’” Warriors smirked and ran into the portal. Wild laughed as he went through the portal as well, leaving behind a flabbergasted Revali. Wild was pretty sure Revali was confused about if that was what friendship felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
